


Shirtless Waffles

by charlottefrey



Series: Bazed, Confused and Shirtless [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage is done with Phasma (and Kylo), Drunken Texting inspired by me, M/M, adorable little fuckers, i love them, shameless fluff, shamless shirtless Kylo inspired by that One Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: This is a little snippet after Bazed and Confused.Kylo and Armitage are the most adorable little fucks you can think off.





	Shirtless Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I finally got around to write that second part!
> 
> There was a slight mix up! I accidentally posted the second part of my biking AU here! thank you for telling me soliloquy!

<<That Hot Redhead>>   
_ I’m drunnk _

Kylo blinked when his phone pinged loudly in the silence of his room. He had spent the last few hours pouring over his designs. When he red the message, he smirked.

<<You>>   
_ Drunnk? Really? _

<<That Hot Redhead>>   
_ Phasma and Mittens are mean.  _

<<You>>   
_ I told you not to go out with Phasma ever _

<<That Hot Redhead>>   
**_That Hot Readhead is typing_ **

Kylo put his phone down and stretched his back. He sighed and reached for his water bottle. His phone pinged again, but it wasn’t a text from Armitage. 

<<Chrome Bitch>>   
_ I will bring Tidge back home okay? He’s out of it _

<<You>>   
_ Thanks I was already worried _

With a long sigh he rose and rolled his neck and shoulders. The streetlight outside of his window and the small lamp on his desk were the only sources of light. His whole back was on fire and he walked stiffly over to his bed. The soft mattress against his back was heaven. Kylo sighed into the cushions and closed his eyes. Just for a minute he told himself. 

 

He was woken to Armitage  _ falling _ on top of him. With a groan he lifted his upper body from the mattress. Phasma was standing in the doorway, smirking. 

  “He’s a hard nut to crack,” her speech was a little slurred and Kylo scoffed. 

  “How much  _ did  _ you drink?” He asked, trying not to sound too disapproving. 

  “Nine or ten pints. Mitaka… Holy shit…” Phasma giggled softly. “He’s the worst.”

  “Go to bed,” Kylo waved at her and she moved to close the door behind her. 

Armitage meanwhile had begun snuggling closer to his boyfriend and started petting his hair. He looked dazed and was smiling softly the whole time. 

  “Armitage… Do you want to drink some water?” Kylo asked gently, but was suddenly trapped in his boyfriend’s arms. 

  “You’re a tall glass o’ water,” Armitage slurred into Kylo’s neck.

Kylo gave a small sigh. There was a reason he stayed away from drunk people. They somehow thought he was a giant cuddly teddy bear and acted accordingly. 

  “Come one, let’s just sleep baby,” Kylo said and pulled the blanket up. 

He ignored the fact that Armitage was still wearing his clothes and smelled like a whole pub full of frat boys. Kylo was just glad he had his boyfriend back and in one piece. 

  “So handsome,” Armitage slurred.

  
  


The next morning Kylo woke up to his grumpy boyfriend drinking a cup of coffee in his bed. Armitage loomed over him, hair in complete disarray. 

  “Morning babe,” Kylo said and shifted to look at Armitage properly. 

The look he received was ice cold. 

  “Darling, don’t tell me you are hungover,” Kylo teased.

  “One more word and no-one will find your body,” Armitage threatened. 

  “Yes dear,” Kylo got up and kissed Armitage’s cheek. 

He pulled off his shirt as he walked over to the wardrobe. There was some shuffling audible from his bed when he bent down to open one of his drawers. 

  “What are your plans for today?” Kylo asked as he searched for his favourite pair of jeans. 

  “Not much. If you want to do something together, we have to stop by at my place or else my cats will starve to death,” Armitage said. 

  “Sure,” Kylo replied, having found the culprit. “Jyn texted me that she would like to go to Victoria and Albert’s to see the next exhibition on the Irish Revolution. Would you be interested in that?”  

  “Sweety, I am Irish,” Armitage said with a laugh. “But sure, yeah.” 

  “Awesome!” Kylo said as he pulled on his jeans. 

  “Your butt looks good in those,” Armitage said.

Kylo turned after he fastened his pants and smirked. 

  “Thank you darling,” he said with a wink. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you checking out my ass earlier.” 

  “As if,” Armitage said and rolled his eyes. 

  “Is the coffee kicking in?” Kylo asked and walked over to the bed. “Because your mood is improving.” 

  “Yeah,” Armitage leaned forward and kissed Kylo. “Also the painkillers help. Phasma was nice enough to provide me with both.” 

  “My lovely roommate,” Kylo grinned and kissed Armitage again. “Are you hungry?” 

  “Kinda,” Armitage shrugged and folded his legs under the blanket. 

  “We have eggs, I could make waffles,” Kylo suggested as he hunted for a shirt. 

  “Sounds good. But leave the shirt off, or else you will ruin it again,” Armitage said.

Kylo turned around to see his boyfriend slyly smirking at him. 

  “Sure, good point baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving Kudos and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it!


End file.
